sasuino:love birds
by iBluey1323
Summary: ino was a weak girl who couldn't handle the environment of her home so she has to live somewhere else...she meats a lot of friends to be with her in her following days. but it seems like one of her friends is her childhood crush...
1. transfer

here i am jeez ok my first fanfic a big problem..well i stopped making it lost insperation and ideas anyway here i am again I'll try to make this one last

'thought'  
"normal"

* * *

**LAND OF THE SAND~**

"hey kid..." i didn't look back "why are you crying?..." again of course me being stubborn didn't look back "jeez if you don't want to talk then fine" i didn't know why...but i looked at him and said "wait! don't leave" "heh...name's-i woke up with someone calling my name "ino?" i recognize the voice...it's my moms "INO!" next thing i know i was on the floor "yes...?" "we have a something to talk about sweety,come on let's go" with that both me and my mom went downstairs..."ino honey...me and your mom have noticed that you can't handle this environment you have a weak body...so we're planning to let you go to konoha" at first i was confused of course this is my first time going there...'wait I've been there well maybe it's not that bad' "but dad i don't remember how to go there again" "don't worry you'll have someone to accompany you in going there his name's sasuke" before i knew it a handsome,lean guy came into our room...'he looks kinda annoyed...' "come sit sasuke" my mom offered him "umm thanks yamanaka-san" "sasuke this is ino,ino this is sasuke,sasuke please make sure that you take care of her on your way there" after that my dad started whispering to him "by the way her body is weak so she can have a fever easily " he nods "sooooo...when do i leave?and umm what about you mom,dad? " "we'll be staying here honey we have our jobs here I'm pretty sure sasuke-kun is going to take care of you" my mom answers without thinking 'doesn't she thinks that it's embarrassing to say that?' "but when do i leave?" "approximately after this day so you should start packing up,sasuke can you help ino?" "sure"...

INSIDE INO'S ROOM~

"so uhh your going to konoha..." "yeah...I've been there before...but that was still when i was a kid so how is it now?" "well...you could say it's become more...well roudy...in a good way that is" "ohhh...i think that's about it,thanks for the help sasuke" "no prob...so where are you going to go i mean this is your last day here?" "ummm..." 'i never thought of that...but where will i go...maybe i should go to gaara's place and tell him about this...yes,yes i should' "let's go to gaara's!" "who exactly is gaara?" "oh he's my best friend i bet you two will get along pretty well"

TO GAARA'S~

i started knocking on the door until someone answers "OH! INO-CHAN!" then temari glomps on me "ahhaha..eh" "oh who's this hottie?" she looked at sasuke with the ohh-i-so-want-you look "umm tema-chan sasuke,sasuke tema-chan she's my also my bestfriend and temari he's sasuke and I'm going to explain things so if you could call kankuro-kun and gaara-kun to come here i have to tell some news" "oh sure honey"

after awhile~

"so what do you want to talk about ino?its so early" kankuro said "no duh kankuro it's already 12 in the afternoon" "it is?well anyway onto the news" "thanks kankuro anyway so I'm going to be moving to konoha since i have a weak body and i can't handle this environment" i looked at everyone when i finished gaara stood up rather upset "what?! oh come on ino you're strong you can handle this environment" "gaara we already know how she has been feeling whenever she goes outside" temari explains to him of course i already said that to myslef a lot of times but i just can't handle it "hey! what if we go with you?!" "but temari" "GOOD IDEA! TEMA!" "I can't believe you're actually agreeing to this kanuro" "it's not like we'll do anything wrong right ino? or don't you want us to go with you ino? " "what i wouldn't!gaara what're you saying" "awww come on ino-chan" temari then looks at me with her puppy eyes 'no ino..don't let.. hey gaara's right they won't do anything wrong' "oh-KAY! PACK UP YOUR THINGS AND WE'RE LEAVING!" "i can't believe she agreed that fast..." "what did you say sasuke?" it looks like he was laughing at me...but...why?

after packing~

"WELL! here we come konoha!"

**ON THE WAY TO KONOHA~**

well here i am about to go to a new place...well not really new but you know..."jeez they are really noisy aren't they" i heard sasuke said "you bet" 'i just really hope i could see that kid again'...

**KONOHA~**

"WOW! it's so amazing here! the air feels so...warm" 'i think this is going to be a good idea staying here' "well what're we waiting for ino let's start window shopping and let's see what's in this place!" i nodded in response(A.N. changing P.O.V. in this part) "HEY INO!jeez" "don't worry dude she'll come back" this kankuro guy he's pretty confident about himslef I've been observing these people eaither i should be careful when im around them or i'm safe with them "so sasuke...why did ino's parents choose you to bring her here" gaara asked me "well...i met her...when we were kids...their father seems to trust me" actually im not pretty sure why me i mean they could've chose naruto then again he is an idiot so they could get lost "oh well then let's follow them,also where are we staying?" oh right! "well there is a hotel here where you could stay" "mind showing me where it is?" "sure" so i led them there...

"thanks for the help sasuke you could go back to where you're staying" "nah i actually live in this hotel,and i'm suppose to watch over ino while she's here..if you need me I'll be looking for her and your sister if you want i could show you around the village" this is weird normally I'm not that polite "sure"anyway at least they agreed "ok come on"

TO INO AND TEMARI~

"well not that many stores here aren't there?" "yeah"after that i bumped into someone "ino you ok?" i heard temari ask me "heeeey! watch where you're going will ya!" "NARUTO! you were the one who bumped her!" i heard them quarrel "uhh no it's fine i wasn't looking" "no no it's his fault" the pink-haired girl said "my name is sakura haruno, and this is-" before she could finish her sentence the blond guy interrupted "AND I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" "no his name is idiot" "whaa-SAKURA-CHAN!" at this i felt myself laugh at them,and so did temari "you two are adorable" i accidentally let it slip out of my mouth i saw them face away each other blushing "i-i...we-we are NOT A COUPLE!" both of them said in unison, again i giggled then i saw sasuke,gaara,and kankuro walking towards us "oh sasuke,gaara, kankuro! hey" "i see you've met sakura and idiot"sasuke said "what did you say sasuke-teme!" "you know him" "you know her" both me and sakura said "yes i know them and i know her I'll explain later but first lets get food" "RAMEN SHOP!" naruto said filled with energy "aww man" sakura said frowning

IN THE RAMEN SHOP~

'god naruto is eating like a pig' i thought "don't worry ino he always eat like that so you'll get used to it" i nodded "so I'll start explaining now ino is from the land of the sand so is temari,gaara,and kankuro...ino has a weak body so she couldn't handle the environment there so she has to live here where the fresh air is...as for sakura and naruto they're my...well i think friends i can say friends with sakura but idiot...i don't think so" "FTOS CARRING ME ISIOT!" naruto said with his mouth full "NARUTO!" and with that sakura punched him in the head "ow ow ow..." "now what did you say?" sakura said with a scary tone me and all the others backed away for an inch "i-i-i s-said stop calling me an idiot it's starting to become a habit of both of you...sorry sakura-chan" naruto kinda looked like it was the end of the world then i heard sakura sigh "just stop ok?" they just really look like a couple with that naruto felt happy again "seriously though sakura-chan control your temper" "what was that?" then again she just really has a bad temper "n-nothing...just stop calling me an idiot sasuke" "fine" after eating we all said our good byes "so should we-" i was going to make a suggestion when suddenly "nope it's time for us to go home" "aww but sasuke" i complained "sasuke's right lets go home" "yeah but where is home?" i asked "we're going to live in a HOTEL!" kankuro said like he's about to explode "if that's the case me and ino will share rooms you two another room" we nodded temari was always our leader i am really going to enjoy this


	2. meeting new people

Me:hey I'm back  
sasuke:OI! BLUEY-SAN! stop this!  
Me:why embarrassed?  
sasuke:what no!  
ino:*sigh* here they go again anyway bluey-san does not own naruto or any characters from it on to the story!

"normal"  
'ino's thoughts'  
*other's thought*

* * *

previously...i am so going to enjoy this...

**THAT NIGHT~**

"so ino what're we going to do tomorrow?" temari asked me "now that i think about it...I actually don't know we went to all the shops already...what if we meet sasuke-kun's friends?" "yeah sure" "so should we go to sleep now or should i tell sasuke and the others first" "your choice" "well i am lazy soooo...maybe tomorrow" 'i just really want to sleep now'

**IN THE MORNING~**

"hey...HEY INO!" i already know who that is "five more minutes..." "oh come on we have a lot of places to go a lot of people to meet! COME ONNNNN!" "augh fine!" "yay"...after awhile we took ate,then took a bath. "well let's tell em now" "hurry up I can't wait!" so i called them told them what we wanted to do...after a few minutes they came to our room "so where should we go first sasuke?" "you should've called naruto or sakura for this I'm not that good with these kind of stuff" "oh hehe sorry but hey you're the only one i could trust!" "fine well you already met sakura and naruto...what if we go to their place first?" "sure"

**TO SAKURA'S PLACE~**

"hey sakura" sasuke said while knocking on her door..."hmmm...whattaya want?!" sasuke nearly flinched "we just went to pay some visit..." "does she really have that bad temper..." sasuke nodded to answer my question 'guess i don't want to piss her off don't i' "COME IN!" inside... "so where do you think we should go first?" "i have a nice idea what if we go to shika's place first?!" she said with a bright expression "wait who's shika?" "well the laziest person you'll ever meet" "AHHH!GOD! another lazy person!" tema said stretching her arms "so should we start going there?" "of course"

**TO SHIKA~**

"oi shikamaru!" "what?" he first looked at sakura with an annoyed look but i noticed when he looked at tema he sorta blushed so i told tema in a whisper "hey tema did you see that?" "see what?" 'guess she didn't notice' "well you know that shika guy blushed at you" "oh please who cares sakura said he was lazy he's just going to be another trouble for me" "fine" "so shika,this is ino,temari,gaara, and kankuro they just moved here"sakura gestured to all of us "ok I'll see ya" he said with a lazy expression "well that's shika,on to the next contestant let's go for neji"we all agreed

**TO NEJI~**

"augh...where is that guy he's suppose to be inside his house...hmm hey sasuke do you know where he'll be?" "how would i know?" "well duh because your friends" "it doesn't mean that when we're friends i know where he is in an instant...jeez" sasuke said annoyed "oh man...hey wait look there" she pointed behind us "OI! NEJI TENTEN!" "oh sakura-chan" the brunette girl said to sakura "hey so hey..oh wait a sec neji why are you with tenten?"naruto asked "uhh...well nothing training" 'jeez this guy is so easy to read' i thought bitterly i don't know why but i felt like hating him or something..."who are they?" he gestured to us "well this is ino,temari,gaara,and kankuro" sakura introduced us "nice to meet you"temari greeted him "uhh ok anyway me and tenten-chan are going now" "wait chan?"naruto asked again 'is naruto this stupid or what?' "well onto the next victim"

**TO KIBA~**

"hey!kiba!"naruto ran to the house up ahead of us "what's wrong with him?" i asked to sasuke "huh?nothing he's just really excited" "why?" "it's...well you could say one of his twin's house" "he has a twin" after what i said he flicked me on my forehead "not that kind of twin i meant the person we're about to meet is just like him" i sorta blushed 'what...what is this' "o-oh..." after that a guy with a dog came outside the house "hey naruto so why are you-hey who are they?" "man a lot of people keep asking me the same question maybe change the phrase here?or maybe change how people asks?" kiba then looked at me "ok my name is kiba inuzuka and you are?...let me guess your first name is hot then your last name is beautiful?" after that i just heard a huge bang on the ground "no her name is ino,she is temari,him,gaara,then he is kankuro" i giggled *in sasuke's mind*she's cute...wait what?* "ouch...anyway so why are you here?"he asked quite annoyed with sakura "well basically I'm showing them around town so anyway we're going to hinata do you know where she is?" "nah"he answered straight not wanting sakura to stay longer "ok we'll see ya"

**TO HINATA~**

"hey we're here again?"i was a bit confused "well hinata and neji are cousins so they live together" naruto explained "oh" after we heard something behind us so we all looked "oh hinata?oh come on we have new friends to meet" sakura said 'she's hinata,but did we do anything she's too shy' "hi I'm ino.."i started introducing so that she could feel more positive about approaching us "u-umm...m-my name i-is hi-hinata" "name is temari,my brother's gaara,and kankuro" "n-nice t-to mee-meet yo-you.." 'i bet she likes someone here,she's blushing too much...hmm let's see she's always looking at naruto...woah she likes naruto?' "ino you ok?" sasuke asked me i nodded then asked him "hey does she?" "yeah" "what i haven't finish the question?!" i realized i yelled it out loud,then sasuke whispered to me "you were going to ask if she liked naruto right?" i nodded "then yeah she does it's pretty obvious right?" "then does naruto know?" "no he's an idiot basically he thought she's just weird and he's too focused on sakura" "aww poor hinata i'm pretty sure somebody will be with her in the end" "so guys it's almost night" "ino has to go home now" sasuke said "what really?now!" naruto complained "no i can stay" "no you can't your dad told me about it" i cursed him under my breath "what?" "nothing well come on let's go home"

**AT HOME~**

"man that sasuke has to be too smart won't he?" "oh come on ino at least he knew how to keep you alive" she smirked at me "it's not like I'll die right plus i can stay outside as late as i want" "that isn't the reason your parents let you live here ino" "...i know..." "although i saw your cute face earlier"again she smirked "what do you mean?" "oh come on when he flicked your forehead"...suddenly i felt that feeling again "so you do like him do you?" she smirked even more "what no i don't?!" 'i really hate it when she knows a lot about me' "yeah right anyway good night"

* * *

Me:so people i bet the pairings are obvious now?please don't put any flames these are my opinion in naruto pairings and if you want you could tell me what my mistakes were i could improve myself even better i would appreciate that although don't be too mean in saying where i got wrong  
Sasuke:well you got wrong in everything you are worst at writing fanfictions!  
Me:oh really want me to put more embarrassing stuff about you like your-  
*cover's my mouth*  
Sasuke:oh well that's all for now  
Ino:don't mind them anyway thanks for reading


End file.
